robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
XXdarkfigureXx
It was a normal day on roblox. I was always bored scrolling around page after page of boring click bait simulators, obbies, and so on. I came across this one game that caught my eye. The game looked like a generic horror game, I thought nothing of it at first but I decided to click on the game since it had already caught my attention. The thumbnail had my name, which was xXdarkfigureXx, on the bottom right of the thumbnail. They usually put their names on a hidden corner to claim it theirs, but I never made that thumbnail. I got curious and looked further into it. I found out the game was made by SeekingDeath.PNG. I tried searching up the name on the players list, but I have gotten no results. I decided to go to the game and click on the man's profile through the game. I found his player at last. Everything was normal except for when I didn't see his name on the player list. I was confused but I quickly brushed it off. I forgot what I was actually doing. I thought I was some kind of detective looking onto some mystery, but I am pretty sure it was just some glitch or bug. So I went to hit play. I was greeted by a normal scary looking title screen with flickering lights and glowing red eyes. It looked like a pretty good for a roblox game. I pressed play again but the button didn't work. It was already a trash game. I suddenly saw a "new game" button appear to the bottom right corner of my screen. I decided to click it and it teleported me to some kind of simulator. It was called "xXdarkfigureXx Simulator". I was a little bit creeped out about someone making a game about me, but I didn't leave just yet. The game finally loaded and the first thing I was greeted by was a picture of my birth. There was another picture of me on my first birthday. It kept on showing pictures of my childhood, but something was different. I finally caught on but there was always some kind of creepy face behind each and every one of the pictures. It had a pattern of appearing behind my right shoulder every single time. I was scared but I didn't leave just yet. I don't know what led me to stay but I couldn't click the exit button just yet. Then the last picture appeared, it was me at the computer. I was scared to death because the picture came behind my bedroom door. I quickly dragged my mouse and was about to click the exit button until the lights went out. My computer didn't lose power though. It was pretty terrifying but at least it was some sort of light. My computer screen was dark and it only showed the face that kept appearing behind my right shoulder during the pictures. I then tried to click the exit button, but there was no exit button. I was confused and kept on pressing ALT+CTRL+DEL and ALT+F4 to try and quit the game, but it didn't help at all. The creepy face started smiling, showing jagged bloody teeth and the eyes were as bloodshot as ever. It looked like it was snickering at me for my failed attempts. I finally got up and tried to look for a light switch, but before I started walking, I realized that my computer was off. I was staring at a reflection.